Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension board with circuit assembly sheet.
Description of Related Art
A suspension board with circuit assembly sheet including a plurality of suspension boards with circuits that are disposed in alignment has been conventionally known.
For example, a suspension board with circuit assembly sheet in which a base insulating layer, a conductive layer, and a cover insulating layer are sequentially laminated on a long-length metal sheet that is long in a lateral direction has been proposed (ref: for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-066147).
In the suspension board with circuit assembly sheet in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-066147, a plurality of suspension boards with circuits are provided at spaced intervals to each other along the lateral direction and gap grooves are formed between the suspension boards with circuits that are adjacent to each other.
The suspension board with circuit assembly sheet in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-066147 is produced in the following manner: a metal sheet that is usually wound around a roll is conveyed in the lateral direction to a production device and is provided with a base insulating layer, a conductive layer, and a cover insulating layer in the production device, and thereafter, the gap grooves are formed therein by trimming the metal sheet.